solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20170201063512
Mosette as the Fairy Godmother Vollotorian: (to Elvira) Wonderful! I don't know how this can sink any lower! Mosette's enchanted navy carriage floated up to the Chancellor's terrace. She whipped the door open, and her expression reflected how much trouble Vollotorian was in. Mosette: (in a menacing tone) Good evening, Voralonus. Elvira: What's going on? Vollotorian: Ah, it's nothing dear! Just a little desire to view the Desert tonight—the moon is so full— He backed out of his bedroom to the terrace and slammed the door shut, wheeling around in fear. Mosette looked beyond furious. Mosette: Get in here, now. We need to talk. Vollotorian: Well, Mosette, I was just off to bed. I'm feeling rather drowsy— Mosette didn't buy it. She signaled to her two Surveillance Owls and they forced the Chancellor into the carriage. Vollotorian looked around in fear. Mosette sat back down next to her son and the carriage raced off into the night. Vollotorian: Evening, Mosette. Mosette: (turning towards her child) Voralonus, you remember my son, Estivaan? Estivaan sat on his mother's right, examining his talons. He glanced Vollotorian once before looking away. Vollotorian: Estivaan! Of course I do! It's been years! When did you turn up? Estivaan: Oh, about five minutes ago. After I endured every last thing to make my life a living hell, I flew to the very top of that lightning-struck mountain— Mosette: (stroking him) Estivaan, dear, Momma can handle this. (She turned to Vollotorian, her expression irate.) HE ENDURED TERRIBLE CONDITIONS AND THOUSANDS OF ENEMIES!! HE FLEW TO THE HIGHEST FUCKING POINT OF THE TALLEST FUCKING MOUNTAIN!! (Vollotorian was trembling.) Mosette: And what, in God's name, did my son find?! Some bastard owl telling him that Mara was already married! Vollotorian: Well, Mosette, it wasn't my fault! He didn't get there in time! Mosette: STOP THE COACH!! Voralonus, you forced me to do something I really don't want to do! (Her window rolled down) Vollotorian: Where are we? (They had stopped at a local fast food restaurant. Mosette turned to the window and placed her order.) Mosette: Let's see. Two rare steaks, a baked potato, asparagus— Estivaan: I'll have a bacon cheeseburger! Mosette: Get one bacon cheeseburger, and Voralonus, more steak? Vollotorian: No, really. Mosette: Caviar and pasta then, what do you want? Vollotorian: Mosette, I'm fine. Mosette took the food from the order window and handed one package to her son. Her carriage rushed onward toward the stars. Mosette: You see, we made a deal, Voralonus. I'd assume you don't want me to go back on my part. Estivaan flashed the Chancellor a nasty smile before he started eating. Vollotorian: Indeed, not. Mosette: So Mara and Estivaan will be together? Vollotorian: Yes. Mosette: Oh, believe me, Voralonus. It's what's best! Not only for your daughter, but for the Desert as well. They had arrived at Vollotorian's penthouse. The Surveillance Owls pushed him out of their boss's carriage. Vollotorian: But what am I supposed to do about it? Mosette: (throws him a silver dagger) Use your imagination! She slammed the door shut in disgust and her carriage sped away. Vollotorian eyed its trail of silvery blue mist as it vanished into the night.